


Pack

by jamesm97



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hurt Stiles, Hurt/Comfort, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Murder, Scott is a Bad Friend, Self-Defense, Stiles is Pushed Out of the Pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 13:37:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4608771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesm97/pseuds/jamesm97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilers for season 5 episode 9 Lies of Omission.</p>
<p>Just  little drabbel about how I want the girls in the pack to react when they find out Scott kicked Stiles out the pack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pack

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lidil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lidil/gifts).



> This was just for fun and written in ten or so minutes so if any mistakes are found I am sorry

“Stiles?!” Lydia shouts when she notices the boy walking from class he looks like he’s on autopilot not really noticing where he’s going.

He looks up shock on his face.

She thinks he’s gonna walk to them but then his face moves to Scott and Theo and then he abruptly turns on the spot and walks as fast as he can in the direction of the west side exit.

“What’s up with him?” Lydia asks looking up to Scott frowning when he frowns.

“Hey Malia?” Lydia shouts when the coyote stops in front of them they were waiting at her locker for her.

Malia doesn’t respond instead she focuses on putting her stuff in her locker forcefully then she too turns on the spot to walk off in the same direction as Stiles.

“Hey were gonna go to the clinic and try and come up with a plan for the doctors” Scott tells her placing his hand on her shoulder when he ends the conversation.

It happens so fast Lydia almost missed it.

Malia spins around so fast and shoves Scott really hard till he gets thrown into the opposite rows of lockers.

“If you think I’m in your pack or whatever after what you did to Stiles your mistaken” She tells him through a growl.

“What’s going on?” Lydia asks worried she’s always worried when it comes to Stiles.

“Nothing”Scott tells her quickly getting up quickly.

Malia lets out a snort.

“I honestly can’t believe you Scott you talk about friendship and protecting people from the bad guys but when Stiles defends himself you kick him out the pack, you know what the sickest part is? That I would have done the exact same thing! If it came down to someone trying to kill me or me killing them I would choose to kill them every time” She hisses out.

“Stiles killed someone?” Lydia asks looking shocked.

Theo just moves around on the spot looking awkward.

“I wonder if your mother did the same thing would you be like this to her? Your a joke as a friend and your a joke as an Alpha I’m glad for the escape because honestly you probably would have got me killed soon you have no idea what your doing” Malia hisses she goes to punch him but Stiles voice calls from the end of the hall.

The crowd of onlookers all jump at the sudden loud noise.

“It’s not worth it” Stiles tells her.

“Whatever” Malia mutters turning and walking off to Stiles.

“Wait” Lydia shouts running after them.

“Not now Lydia go back to your alpha” Stiles tells her the venom in his voice is shocking and oddly reminds her of the Nogitsune.

“Stiles Stilinski you will shut up and drive me to Jordan’s your going to help me figure out how to stop him taking the bodies and your going to explain what the hell that was about” She tells her grabbing Malia’s arm and linking their arms together.

“There is no point because your just going to act like Scott so just go back” Stiles tells her.

“You do know that if your not in the pack then I’m not either right?” She tells him.

“But you don’t know why he kicked me out” Stiles tells her as he reaches the Jeep.

“I don’t have to I know you and I know that if you did kill anyone it was for a good reason” Lydia tells him she winces when he flinches at the word kill.

“And that right their is why I trust you, the pain in your eyes is enough for me to know that was the only choice you had and Scott’s stupid for not seeing that” She tells him.

She smiles when Malia growls.

“So the full story?” She asks him.

“Get in” Stiles tells her he doesn’t smile he hasn’t smiled in a while and its a shame cause he has a nice smile.

She knows Scott’s being stupid he takes the moral high ground and sprouts crap about not killing but that’s easy for him to say.

He’s a god damn werewolf he can survive if he gets shot or stabbed her and Stiles are human and if its self defence Stiles has every right to defend himself.

They can’t all just knock someone out with super strength.

Some of them are human weak and vulnerable. 

And its about time Scott fucking learned that.

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you think? and how fucking evil is Theo??? he needs to die, I know people want him to stick around because he's hot but fuck the hotness he needs to die like right now *Kill it, Kill it with fireeeeeeeee*


End file.
